


Stay Alive

by isnonstop



Series: That Would Be Enough [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Kidnapping aftermath, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: For what basically amounted to a prison cell, the place the trio had been held captive for the past ten years was better than could be expected.
  At age six Theodosia Burr, Philip Hamilton, and Georges Washington de Lafayette were kidnapped from a park near Philip's grandparents' home in upstate New York. After a frantic nation-wide search the case goes cold and for ten years there is no trace of the trio.Until Lucy Jefferson is kidnapped on her way home from school.





	1. 10 December 2016

Philip woke to pain. This honestly wasn’t an unusual thing for the teen; more often than not he woke in pain and he truly couldn’t remember a day where he didn’t have a bruise of some sort on his body.

“Pip?” A soft voice whispered as a cold hand pressed gently to his forehead. Philip blinked open his eyes slowly to look up at Georges.

“Hey,” he said, voice hoarse and throat sore. He was pretty sure he had a hand shaped bruise around his throat. _Fucker_ , he thought, wincing at the memory of the previous night’s events. 

“Shhhh.” Georges pressed a hand over Philip’s mouth. “Theo’s finally asleep. She was up all night fretting over you.”

“When are you to going to stop worrying about me?” He sighed.

“When are you going to stop antagonising him?” Georges returned, flicking Philip’s nose gently. “He’s going to kill you one day.”

“No he won’t,” Philip said softly. “If he was going to kill me he would have long done it.” 

“Philip,” Georges sighed, running a hand through his unruly curls. “Please, we need to keep being smart about this. We’ve gotta stay alive so our parents can find us.”

“It’s been ten years, Gee,” Philip said, shrugging. “They’ve stopped looking.” 

“No they haven’t,” he snapped. “My parents would _never_  stop looking for me. And neither would yours. Or Theo’s!”

Philip just shrugged again, wincing a bit as the movement disturbed his injured arm. Georges reached over and grabbed the first aid kit, pulling out the cloth that was meant to be a sling and helping Philip into it without a word. The pair were best friends - had been long before this entire mess - but something Georges couldn’t stand how reckless and stupid Philip could be. 

 _He gets it from his dads_ , Georges thought with a wistful sigh. Uncle Alex and Uncle John were crazy and truthfully a little obnoxious at the best of times but Georges would give _anything_  to see their faces again. He missed them - and Aunt Eliza and Angie and baby AJ. _God, he’s probably so big by now_!

“Gee?” Philip’s uncharacteristically soft voice broke through Georges’ thoughts. 

“Yeah, Pip?” Georges whispered, brushing a strand of Philip’s dark hair out of his eyes. 

“Can you pass me some water?” He asked softly, almost sheepishly. 

“Of course,” Georges moved to grab one of the bottles of water from the small counter, handing it to Philip quickly before sitting back down beside him. 

For what basically amounted to a prison cell, the place the trio had been held captive for the past ten years was better than could be expected. It was mostly just one big room with a small bathroom attached. The trio’s beds were all in a line pressed against one wall with two big comfy couches across the room. Tucked into the corner were two giant book cases that were overflowing with books. 

One thing that he would allow them was books - and lots of them, but never anything that had to do with current politics. Since there was not really anything else to do, the trio spent most of their time reading and had managed to go through some pretty complex books in the past couple years. Georges’ favourite was none of the many stacked in the book cases though. His favourite book was tucked under his pillow,  a worn out copy of ‘Le Petit Prince’. He could still remember his mama’s soft voice reading it to him as a kid and it was the one thing that kept him going over the past ten years. 

“Philip?” Georges whispered, looking hesitantly over at his friend. 

“Yeah?” He whispered back, resting the water bottle in his lap.

“Do you really think our parents have given up looking for us?” He asked softly, biting his lip. Philip paused, looking down at his lap before shrugging.

“I don’t know, Gee,” he whispered. “But it’s been ten years. Either they’ve given up or this guy is too good and they’re never going to find us anyway.”

“They could,” Georges insisted. “They could find us.”

“Something really big would have to change for them to be able to find us,” Philip said. “He’d have to fuck up majorly and he managed to kidnap three high profile people's kids all at once so I doubt he’s gonna just fuck up now.” 

“But he _could_ ,” Georges pressed. “He could fuck up and our parents could find us and we could go home. Philip, I- I want to go home.” Georges chewed on his lip to fight back tears. It had been a long time since he cried; all three of them had learned early on that tears didn’t solve anything and hadn’t bothered to cry in a long time. But Georges was tired and hungry and sore; Philip might take the brunt of his anger but that didn’t mean Theo and Georges didn’t get a good deal of it as well. 

“I want to go home too,” Philip whispered, wrapping his good arm around Georges and pulling the other teen close. “I want to go home too.” 

—

Theo stood in front of the mirror in their tiny bathroom, pulling her hair back into a messy bun. There was nothing more she could really do with her hair at this point. She’d given up trying to tame her curls about a month into this nightmare and it wasn’t like she had anyone to impress. It was just her, Philip and Georges. And well, _him_. But she couldn’t give a single fuck about impressing him. He was the cause of the living hell that was her life for the past ten years. She touched the bruise on her jaw gently, scowling at her reflection.

“Theo?” Georges called through the door. “Are you almost done? He just send down some more food.” 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” she called, grabbing her toothbrush and quickly brushing her teeth. 

“Kay,” Georges called back. Theo let out a soft sigh at the sound of his footsteps heading away. Out of the three, Georges was the one who held out the most hope about being rescued; even ten years into this nightmare he still thought someone was coming for them. Theo rolled her eyes as she dropped her toothbrush back into the holder. 

 _No one’s coming for us_ , she thought bitterly as she left the bathroom. _Not after all this time_.

“Theo! Look!” Georges called, obviously excited. “We’ve got chocolate!”

Theodosia’s heart sank as she looked over at Philip, who looked just as worried as she did. The last time he brought them chocolate was when he- when he- was the night _it_  happened. 

“ _Chocolate!_ ” Georges repeated, sounding impossibly excited about something most sixteen year olds would just take for granted. “The last time we had chocolate was-“ he paused, excitement bleeding away instantly, “ _oh_.” 

“Yeah,” Philip whispered, looking towards the heavily locked door. “ _He’s_  coming back.” 

“He’s coming back,” Theo agreed softly. 

“Fuck,” Georges said, dropping the bar of chocolate. It shattered when it hit the floor and pieces of chocolate scattered across the floor, but the teens didn’t even seem to notice. _He_  was coming back and that did not bode well for them.


	2. 10 December 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn about what is happening with the kidnapped teens' families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I changed the time frame. In the first chapter I said they'd been missing for six years - I changed it to ten and fixed the first chapter accordingly. 
> 
> Fun fact: Thomas Jefferson could speak four languages - English, Italian, French and Latin. In this story he can also speak Hebrew because of...
> 
> Fun fact 2.0: Thomas (and also Lafayette because they're twins but more on that later) is Jewish in this story. It's not an overly important aspect of the story but it comes up occasionally and it's why Lucy calls him Abba. I, however, am not Jewish and while I've both studied religion in school and just in my personal life I will probably mess something up at some point. 
> 
> If I make a mistake in reference to something (and this goes for not just the religion stuff) please let me know and I'll fix it. While I'm not religious myself I find religion fascinating and want my portrayal of it to be accurate and respectful. 
> 
> Also - I've changed a couple tags. Just a couple relationship and character tags. There is the possibility that more warning tags may be added but if that happens I'll make note of it. 
> 
> More fun facts: Lafayette is non-binary and their kids use the term 'mapa' in reference to them. 
> 
> Final thing: chapters one through four all take place on the same day (if you're interested it's December 10th in story). I will be alternating between having a chapter with the kidnapped teens and then a chapter with their families - at least for a while. I'll help keep track of the timeline in chapter summaries/author notes just so things don't get too confusing.

Eliza woke to an empty bed. Which wasn't surprising, since more often than not she woke to an empty bed. Her husbands were both terrible sleepers and in many cases wouldn't sleep until they both collapsed from exhaustion. She let out a soft sigh as she checked the time - 700am - and rolled out of bed. Since it was a Saturday she didn't need to worry about getting the kids to school but there were still swimming lessons to attend and birthday parties to get to.

She pulled on her robe before leaving the bedroom, smiling at the sound of soft voices from the kitchen. Alexander's office door was shut so it must be John down in the kitchen with the kids.

_Much better that way. Alex is great at many things but cooking is not one of them._

Eliza peaked her head into AJ's room, finding him still fast asleep. Eliza decided to let the boy sleep a bit more - he had been up late working on a school report. Angie's door was wide open, revealing her empty, unmade bed. Holly's room was empty as well, her bright pink duvet on the floor by her bed from when she kicked it off in the night.

Eliza padded down the stairs, listening in to hear John softly explain how to spread the butter on the toast to Holly and Angie chattering away about the new kid in her class. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips - and honestly she didn't want to. Her family was beautiful and brought so much joy into her life. She would be lost without them.

"Mama!" Holly shrieked as Eliza entered the kitchen. "Mama! Look! Breakfast!"

"I see, princess," Eliza smiled. "Did you help papa make it?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded, smiling brightly.

"That was nice of you," Eliza scooped the toddler up and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead.

"We're making daddy's favorites so we can draw him out of his office," Angie said, mixing the pancake batter.

"That's smart," Eliza chuckled. "He didn't come to bed last night."

"He didn't eat supper last night either," John said, tone disapproving.

"Well, it's Saturday so we can force him to relax," Eliza settled Holly on her hip, kissing the three year old's chubby cheeks.

"And and and, mama, don't forget it's Will's birthday today!" Angie said, bouncing on her toes. "We've gotta go to his party!"

"That's right!" Eliza said. "We've still got to pick up his present!"

"I got it yesterday," John said, pouring the pancake batter onto the frying pan. "It's in the office."

"Wrapped?" Eliza rested Holly back down on the chair.

"Yup!" John grinned. "With a bow and everything."

"Thank you, love," she kissed his lips briefly before moving to pour a cup of coffee. "Angie, go call your dad please."

"Okay mama!" She said, running out of the kitchen and down the hall to the office. She knocked on the door loudly, calling out, "Dad!"

"Come in!" Alex called back. Angie opened the door and bounced over to his desk.

"Morning, dad!" She said, kissing his cheek. "We made breakfast!"

"Morning," he said, saving his document and shutting his laptop. "I'll be there in a second, sweetheart."

"Okay!" She chirped, pressing another quick kiss to his cheek before bouncing back out of the office. Alex chuckled as he watched her, standing and stretching before following her back to the kitchen.

"Daddy! Up!" Holly squealed when she say him, holding up her arms to him, making grabby hands. Alex scooped her up and peppered kisses across her face, eliciting a litany of giggles.

"Good morning, mi amor," John smiled at him, piling the pancakes on a plate. "We made your favorite."

"Booberries!" Holly added helpfully, smiling brightly at Alex. He chuckled at her mispronunciation and kissed her nose.

"You're right baby, blueberries, those are daddy's favorite," he said, holding her close. Holly was the spitting image of her mother and Alex sometimes couldn't handle how adorable she was.

"Angie," Eliza said, handing the teen the plates. "Set the table please. I'm going to wake your brother."

"Sure, mama," Angelica said, heading off happily into the dining room. Eliza pressed a kiss to Holly's cheek before leaving the kitchen.

"Papa!" Holly giggled, making grabby hands at him.

"Papa's cooking, princess," Alex said, tickling her stomach. His tone grew dramatic as he continued, "What is daddy not good enough for you? You wound me, my sweet daughter."

"Daddy!" Holly giggled as Alex pretended to weep into her hair. "Silly! Silly daddy!"

"Daddy is very silly," John laughed, patting Alex's back as he passed with the dishes filled with food.

"Betrayed by my own husband and daughter," Alex wailed playfully, pouting at Holly. She giggled, reaching up with her little hands and resting them on his cheeks.

"Love you, daddy," she said, smiling brightly at him.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Holly," Alex smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead gently. "Let's go have some of that yummy breakfast papa made."

  
\---

  
"Anastasie!" Adrienne called, finishing tying back her hair. "Ou-est tu?"

"Ma chambre, maman!" The six year old called back. "Pourquoi?"

Adrienne left her room and entered her daughter's, letting out a soft sigh at the state of it. Toys and clothes were everywhere - obviously Anastasie had decided she was going to try on every possible outfit in her quest to find the perfect thing to wear for William's party.

"Ana, you need to clean up," Adrienne said, switching to English, Anastasie easily following suit.

"But, maman!" Ana whined, pouting.

"No buts, Anastasie," Adrienne rested her hands on her hips. "Everyone is going to be here soon. And daddy and mapa are going to be back soon. Tidy up."

Anastasie sighed before nodding, grabbing a handful of toys to return them to her toy chest.

"Good girl," Adrienne smiled. "I'm going to wake your brother. Get this tidied up and then come downstairs okay?"

"D'accord, maman," Ana said, moving around her room to clean up. Adrienne nodded and left, heading down the hall to William's room.

She found him happily playing with the stuffed toys in his crib, babbling away to himself and his toys. Adrienne smiled, pulling out her phone and recording a video to show her spouses when they returned from picking up the food for the party.

"Salut, mon etoile," she said, going over to the crib. William looked up at her with a bright smile and waved his toys around.

"Mama!" He called, reaching out to her. "Mama! Mama!"

"Hello my darling boy," she said, picking him up and kissing his chubby cheeks. "Did you have a good nap?"

He responded to her question with a series of nonsensical sounds but she nodded along as if she knew exactly what he was saying.

"Today's your birthday, baby," she said as she carried him over to the changing table. "I can't believe it's been a whole year since you were born. My goodness how time flies."

She rested him down on the table, tickling his tummy before grabbing a clean diaper. He continued to chatter away at her, smiling the entire time as she changed him. Once he was all clean in his new diaper she grabbed the party outfit they'd picked out for him and got him all dressed in it.

"My my don't you look adorable," she said once he was dressed. "You're just the most precious little baby I've ever seen."

"Mama!" He called, holding out his arms to her. She laughed and picked him up, settling him on her hip before leaving the nursery.

She headed downstairs, softly singing as she rested William down in his playpen. The house was clean and decorated for the party and all that was left was for her partners to return with the food and cake.

"Play nicely, darling," Adrienne told William. "Maman is just gonna go check on your sister. I'll be right back."

William didn't even acknowledge her, already playing happily with his toys. She chuckled and headed back upstairs to check on Ana. She found her daughter sitting in the centre of her - thankfully tidy - room, playing with her baby doll.

Every since her Uncle Thomas had given her the baby doll on her sixth birthday Ana had been obsessed with it, making sure to care to each of the doll's 'needs'. She bathed him and 'fed' him and even made a bed for him out of an old cardboard box. Adrienne found it adorable.

Except for the fact that Anastasie insisted on calling the doll Georges and nothing her parents said could convince her to call it something different. Ana had never met her older brother - she'd been born years after he disappeared - but she became fascinated with him in the pictures her parents kept around the house and named her doll after him.

"Shhh, Georges," Anastasie said softly to the doll, cradling him close as if he had been crying. "I'm gonna protect you from everything. Nothing is ever going to hurt you."

Adrienne swallowed down the lump in her throats before stepping into the room.

"Ana," she called softly. "Mapa and daddy will be home in a minute. Do you wanna come downstairs and pick the music for the party."

"Okay, maman," Ana said, looking up at her with a smile. "I'm just gonna put Georges down for a nap."

"Okay, baby," Adrienne said softly. "I'll be down in the kitchen. Oh and thank you for cleaning your room - you can put a token in your jar when you come down."

"D'accord, maman," Ana hummed, standing and carrying Georges over to his cardboard box bed. Adrienne nodded and left, heading downstairs and moving into the kitchen quickly to pour herself a glass of water, hands shaking a bit.

It was hard - ten years had passed and every time someone mentioned Georges she was thrown back to the day her baby boy was stolen from her. Ten long years since she had heard his laugh or seen his smile. Ten years of not knowing what happened to her son, not knowing if he was alive or dead, hurt or scared.

Adrienne took a small sip of her water, glancing over into the living room where William was happily playing. She could hear her daughter's footsteps on the stairs and the sound of William's laughter as Ana jumped out and surprised him.

It was hard, not having Georges there, but when the house was filled with her other children's laughter it wasn't unbearable.

  
\---

  
"Lucy!" James called, pulling his hat on and grabbing his scarf. "We're gonna be late for your cousin's party at this rate!"

"Coming, daddy!" She called from upstairs.

"Thomas!" James called, walking down the hall to his husband's home office. "Come on! We need to go!"

"One minute," Thomas said, looking up from his computer as James came into the office. "I'm almost finished."

"Thomas, it's our godson's birthday," James sighed. "Stop working."

"I will," he hummed. "As soon as I finish this thought."

James sighed, "Fine. Lucy and I are going to wrap William's present. You've got ten minutes and then we're leaving - with or without you."

"Ten minutes," Thomas nodded. "Okay! I can do that." He turned right back to his computer and James sighed fondly, kissing his temple before leaving the room and finding Lucy standing right outside the door.

"Daddy!" She squealed, hugging him tight as if she hadn't seen him for weeks instead of the hour it had actually been. James chuckled at her excitement, throughly endeared by her as he usually was.

"You gonna help me wrap Will's present?" He asked, running a hand over her curls.

"Of course, daddy!" She grinned. "I helped pick it out I've gotta help wrap it!"

"Alright let's go," he said, taking her hand and leading her back to the kitchen where the present was sitting on the counter with the wrapping paper and a bag of bows. James picked her up and rested her on the counter, grabbing one of the bows and sticking it to her forehead.

"Daddy!" She giggled, grabbing a bow and sticking it on his nose. James gasped dramatically, tickling her sides. "Daddy! Daddy! Stop!"

James did, chuckling softly. Even though he knew her stop was a playful one he and Thomas made a point of always respecting when she asked them to stop touching her, even when she was crying all they wanted was to cuddle her until she felt better.

"Alright princess," James said, grabbing the wrapping paper. "Let's get this present wrapped so we can go see your cousin."

"Okay!" She grinned, shifting to get into a better position to help wrap. The father-daughter duo quickly wrapped the present, trading laughs and smiles the entire time.

"Done!" James announced once the bow was in place. "Alright, Lucy. Go put your shoes and coat on."

"Okay, daddy!" She said, holding out he arms for him to help her down off the counter. He picked her up and kissed her cheeks before resting her down on the floor and she ran off to get ready.

Just as she was finishing putting on her shoes Thomas came down the hall, phone pressed to his ear as he spoke softly in Spanish to someone, a frown on his face. James raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the phone with a questioning look.

'Lawyer,' Thomas mouthed. 'Two minutes.'

James nodded and went to make sure Lucy had her shoes on. She did and was struggling to pull her coat down off the coat rack.

"Need some help, darling?" James asked, reaching over her head and grabbing the coat.

"Thank you, daddy," she smiled, taking the coat and pulling it on.

"You're welcome," he said, grabbing her hat and scarf and helping her into them.

"Daddy?" She asked, standing still while he zipped up her coat.

"Yes, princess?" He hummed.

"Why are you wearing your hat and scarf inside?" She asked, tugging gently on the end of said scarf. "Are you sick again?"

"No, princess," he chuckled. "I'm not. I forgot that we hadn't wrapped William's present yet and started getting ready to leave."

"You're so silly, daddy," she giggled.

"I am," he laughed, kissing her nose. "The silliest." She smiled brightly at him before catching sight of Thomas ending his call and squealing.

"Abba!" She darted around James to hug Thomas' legs tight. "Abba! Abba!"

"Lucy!" He returned, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Lucy! Lucy!"

She laughed, "Abba, are you ready to go now? We're gonna be late!"

"I'm ready now," he nodded, brushing back a curl that had escaped her hat. "Let me just get my coat. Why don't you and daddy go get in the car and I'll be out in a second."

"Okay!" She squeezed his legs before releasing him and running back over to James. "Come on, daddy! Let's go!"

"Alright alright," James laughed, grabbing his keys and the present before following her out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry for the erratic update schedule - life sucks and writing is hard. I am going to try to figure out a more regular schedule though and do rest assured that this story will be finished - even if it takes me forever.
> 
> Also - I'm terrible at editing my own work and don't have a beta so if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> (ALSO ALSO I got to meet Andrew Chappelle and he was lovely. And I get to go see Clipping in concert and I'm super excited!!!)


	3. 10 December 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we actually - vaguely - find out who has kidnapped the teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters with the kids feel so much shorter than the ones with the parents. But anyway - they'll get longer once the action starts to pick up. I've actually planned out a large portion of the story - and this might end up turning into a series so... 
> 
> There is a mention to childhood sexual abuse in this chapter. It's nothing explicit but I just wanted to let you know.

"Philip, would you please sit down," Georges sighed, laying across his bed with a book propped up on his pillow. "You pacing isn't going to fix anything."

"We need a plan," Philip said, continuing to pace the length of the room. "He's coming back, Gee, we need a plan. Shit didn't go well for you the last time he was here."

"He's an ass," he agreed, flipping the page of his book.

"He's a pedophile," Theo called from the other side of the room.

"And we need a plan," Philip continued. "He's not putting his hands on you again. I'll kill him."

"You kill him and Seabury will kill you," Georges said, not looking up from his book. "You know that. And then where will that leave us? You wouldn't leave Theo and me alone here."

"I still can't stand back and watch him touch you!" Philip exclaimed, stopping his pacing right next to Georges' bed. "You're my best friend!"

"I'll be fine," he shrugged. "He's never actually really done anything, Pip. He just makes me sit with him and he touches my thighs a bit. It's fine."

_That's not all and you know it, Georges. Why are you lying to him? He's your best friend!_

"It's _not fine_!" Philip shouted, angry. "Georges! Why can't you see that? This isn't okay! Why don't you fight back? Why do you just sit there and take it!?"

"Because fighting back isn't going to change things," he said, sitting up. "If anything fighting will make it worse."

"But, Georges," Philip said, sounding frustrated and annoyed and angry. "You-"

Georges slammed his book closed, cutting Philip off. He got off the bed and stood nose to nose with Philip.

"Look, Philip," Georges said softly, tone fierce. "You deal with the shit that happens to us here in your way. And I'll deal with it in mine. Don't you dare tell me that I _need_ to act this way or that I _have_ to react that way. You're not me, Philip Hamilton, and I'm not you. Now kindly fuck off while I read."

Philip stared at him with shock. Georges never got that angry anymore, and never with Philip. They were best friends, had been basically since birth, and it made Philip pause.

 _Maybe Georges is right_.

"I'm sorry, Gee," Philip whispered. "You're right. I just don't like to see you hurt. I love you, Georges."

"Well when you say things like that it hurts me," Georges whispered, hugging his book to his chest.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I won't do it again."

"Thank you," he said softly, looking down.

"Hug?" Philip offered softly. Georges gave him a soft smile and wrapped his arms around Philip's neck, squeezing him tight.

"Well, now that that's solved," Theo said from the corner where the cabinets stood. "How about some lunch?"

"What is it?" Georges tossed his book on his bed before wandering over to her.

"He sent pasta," she said, gesturing to the counter. "You know, Seabury's cooking - or whoever he gets to cook for us - is terrible and hasn't gotten any better in ten years. It's sad really."

"At least he feeds us enough," Georges pointed out, sitting down at the table.

"That's true," Philip agreed, sitting down next to him. "I mean, he's an ass and feeding us enough doesn't make up for holding us captive for ten years. But it could be worse I suppose."

"It can always be worse," Georges said, filling his plate. He others nodding along to the same thought:

 _we could be dead_.

  
\---

  
A couple hours later the trio were seated on the floor next to the couches, playing cards. Books and cards were the only entertainment they were allowed and after exhausting all the games they had learned before being kidnapped they had begun to make up games themselves.

Georges sighed as he lost - again - and tossed his cards into the center before flopping back to lay down and stare up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember those games we used to play?" Georges asked softly. "Before, when we used to go to the park with our parents and we would run around and end up covered in dirt?"

"Yeah," Philip hummed. "And my dad would constantly tease Theo's."

"And then your papa and my dad and mapa would join in," Georges laughed.

"Meanwhile our moms would just shake their heads fondly and spend the entire time gossiping," Theo added. "Dad would get so annoyed with Uncle Alex."

"Everyone used to get annoyed with Uncle Alex," Georges laughed. "But to be fair he was kinda annoying looking back. Funny, but annoying."

"Your dad didn't fight with him as bad as Mr Jefferson though," Philip pointed out to Theo. "Mama used to get so annoyed with dad for his fights with Mr Jefferson."

The other two laughed, remembering all the thinly veiled fights Alexander and Thomas had. Even though they had been six the last time they had seen their parents it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Alexander and Thomas didn't get along.

"I miss them," Georges said softly, biting his lip as he sat up.

"We all do, Gee," Philip said softly, resting a hand on Georges' knee. "But we've got each other."

"And one day we'll figure out a way to escape," Theo said. She'd long since given up waiting for someone to rescue her and had been planning ways to escape for years. Unfortunately all her plans had come to nothing so far.

 _I haven't figured it out yet. But I will_.

"But first we have to deal with the King visiting," Georges whispered. "And Philip you have to promise that you won't antagonize him again. Last time you ended up with broken ribs and a concussion."

"I can't promise that," Philip whined. "If he touches you I can't promise I won't do something."

"Philip, please," Georges begged. "Please just let me take care of myself this time."

"Georges-"

"Philip," Theo interrupted. "He's not the scared little kid he was ten years ago. He can take care of himself. Let him."

"But-"

"No buts," she said firmly. "Let him." She gave him a look that said _indulge him. We'll talk later._

"Fine fine," Philip huffed. "I won't do anything."

Georges smiled, "Thank you." He reached over and pulled Philip into a hug, squeezing him tight. "Thank you, Pip."

"You're welcome, Gee," he whispered, giving Theo a look over Georges' shoulder.

 _we have to protect him_  Philip's eyes said.

 _we will_ Theo's nod returned.

 _good_ Philip's expression answered as Georges broke the hug.

"Come on," the happiest of the three said, "let's play another round."

  
\---

  
"Philip?" Theo whispered, trying not to disturb the sleeping Georges. Philip looked up at her and she gestured the bathroom - the only place they could have some semblance of privacy. Philip climbed out of Georges' bed where he'd been laying with him and followed her into the bathroom.

"What are we going to do?" Theo said softly as soon as the door was closed. "You know as well as I do that Gee was lying when he said King doesn't do anything to him."

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But I promised Gee I wouldn't do anything."

"I didn't," she said, tossing her arms. "So what's the plan?"

Philip paused, thinking, "I don't know but we've got time. Last time Seabury gave us chocolate King didn't arrive for three food deliveries."

"That's true," she hummed. "We need to come up with something. We can't let him hurt Georges again. Last time he had nightmares for weeks."

"I know," Philip sighed. "I know. We've got to protect him."

"And we will," she promised, cupping his cheek. "Philip, we'll protect him."

"What would I do without, Theo?" He said softly, pulling her into a hug.

"You'd be dead," she whispered, squeezing him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to be able to keep up this schedule of a chapter a week? Probably not. But enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> I do have a [tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com) if you want to come chat about the story with me. See if you can figure out why the kids got kidnapped in the first place... 
> 
> I'm thinking of turning this into a series and having this story just cover up until they get back to their families. And then pick up on their recovery in the next story. Thoughts?


	4. 10 December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hamilton-Laurens-Schuyler and Jefferson-Madison kids call Lafayette 'Untie' (pronounced 'uhn-tee' - a combination of Uncle and Auntie) because Laf, which I found on a list of gender neutral terms for relatives. Laf's kids call them 'mapa' (like mama and papa joined).

"Ana! Lucy! Be careful!" Lafayette called, watching the girls run around the living room.

"Okay, Mapa!" Anastasie called.

"Okay, Untie!" Lucy laughed, chasing Ana around past the fireplace. She tapped Ana's shoulder with a shouted, "Tag!"

Lafayette chuckled fondly at their daughter and god-daughter before grabbing their champagne and heading off to find their husband. They walked past where Holly was happily playing with William.

"Untie Laf!" Holly squealed when she say them. "Untie!"

"Salut, cherie," they crouched down and kissed her forehead. "You having fun?"

"Oui!" She chirped, loving being able to answer in French.

"That's good," they smiled. "Don't let the birthday boy get all dirty, okay?"

"Okay!" She said, waving the toy in William's face. The baby giggled, reaching out for it with adorable little hands. Lafayette smiled and kissed their son's curls before standing and continuing their mission to find their husband.

Unfortunately they were once again distracted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Anastasie yelled, making a beeline for the door. Lafayette managed to scoop her up into their arms before she could reach it though.

"Ah, non, mon etoile," they chuckled. "What has Maman said about opening the door alone?"

"Not to, Mapa," she pouted.

"Right," they said, kissing her forehead. "You can open the door when Maman or daddy or I or any other adult are there but not alone, oui?"

"Oui, Mapa," she nodded. "Can we go answer the door now?"

"Yes, darling," they said, settling her on their hip and heading to the door. They opened it to reveal the Burrs.

"Aaron! Theodosia!" Lafayette smiled brightly. "Come in. Come in."

"Sorry we're so late, Laf," Theodosia said with an apologetic smile. "Aaron got caught up in a case."

"No worries," they smiled. "We haven't even had cake yet."

"Auntie Theo!" Ana said, reaching out to her. Theodosia smiled and took her into her arms, kissing the girl's cheeks.

"Will you come play with us?" Ana asked as Lucy slid into the hallway. "Lucy and me are playing tag!"

"I'd love to," she smiled. "But first I'm going to say hello to your parents, okay? And then I'll come play."

"Okay, Auntie Theo!" She smiled, kissing her cheek before wriggling out of her arms and running off with Lucy again. Theodosia gave a smile, a partially sad smile as she grabbed Aaron's hand and gave it a squeeze. She did so love her friends' children but sometimes it was hard to see the girls so happy. Especially when she and Aaron couldn't have anymore kids themselves.

 _Theo was six_.

Aaron knew exactly what his wife was thinking and pulled her in close, kissing her temple gently.

"Let's go say hello to the others," Aaron said softly, leading her down the hall. Everyone was gathered in the Mulligans' large kitchen, standing around the island and sipping on glasses of champagne.

"Theo!" Adrienne said with a grin as soon as she saw her best friend. "You made it! We were growing worried."

"Sorry," Theo smiled, moving over to give her a hug. "Aaron got caught up at work."

"It's okay," she kissed her cheek. "You're here now."

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir," Alex said, tone teasing as he saluted Aaron with his champagne glass.

"We've known each other for more than two decades, Alexander," Aaron sighed. "Are you ever going to stop rhyming my name with everything?"

"Nope," he laughed, taking a sip of his drink. Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes fondly at Alexander as he took the glass Theodosia held out to him.

"Thanks," he said, kissing her cheek before taking a sip.

"So, how has everyone been?" Theo asked, turning to the others. It had been a while since they'd all been able to get together between work and family life.

"Wonderful," Eliza smiled. "We've opened another center - in Chicago. I've been over there a lot over the past couple months. The kids are all so lovely."

"That's wonderful," Theodosia smiled. "How many centers does that make now - ten? Eleven?"

"Fifteen," Eliza said, grinning. She was extraordinarily proud of her work with at risk youth and was always ready to talk about it.

"Congratulations," Theo said. "If you ever need anything-"

"I'll give you a call," Eliza cut her off with a chuckle. Theo had been telling her that for years. "Don't worry Theo, if I need any help with any medical stuff I'll reach out."

"Good," she gave Eliza a hug, kissing her cheek.

"And how have you been, Theo?" Eliza asked.

"Good good," she smiled. "My practice is doing well. We just hired a new doctor and xe's lovely. Xe is wonderful with the kids."

"That's lovely!" Adrienne smiled. "What's xyr name?"

"Dolley Payne," Theo said, sipping her champagne.

"Oh!" James exclaimed, chuckling. "I didn't know she'd moved to the city!"

"I didn't know you knew xyr," Theo said, surprised.

"Xe's his ex," Thomas contributed.

"We've been good friends since childhood. And then we dated in high school," James explained. "We drifted apart during our freshman year of college since we went to different places so we broke up. But we still keep in touch. Xe's still a good friend."

"Oh what a coincidence," Theo laughed. "The world's a small place."

"I should invite xyr over for dinner," James mused. "But anyway, how's everyone else doing?"

"Good good," John smiled. "We've got an injured Leatherback turtle in. We named her Marshmallow." Everyone laughed at the name and John just shrugged. "My boss' kid picked it out. She hangs around the aquarium a lot."

"Maman!" Ana ran into the kitchen and barreled into Adrienne's legs. "Are we gonna cut the cake now that Uncle Aaron and Auntie Theo are here?"

"Yes, cherie," Adrienne smiled, stroking her hair gently. "We can cut the cake now. Go get your cousins."

Ana nodded and ran from the room, yelling for everyone as went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Eliza is the CEO of a nonprofit that runs centers for at Risk youth and their families. She is also on the board of directors of a nonprofit that runs shelters for women.  
> * Theo is a doctor. Specifically a pediatrician.  
> * Adrienne is a child psychologist. Her specialization is children who have gone through extreme trauma - like abuse, war, etc. She works with Eliza a lot at her centers and also does a lot of work with refugee children.  
> * Aaron is a lawyer.  
> * Lafayette is a stay at home parent. They also occasionally model for Hercules' line.  
> * Hercules is a fashion designer.  
> * Alex and Thomas are both politicians  
> * James is a university professor - teaching US Government and Politics  
> * John is a marine biologist.
> 
> Happy New Year! 
> 
> This chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but if been trying to rework it for weeks and this is as good as it's getting I guess.


	5. 14 December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my 21st Birthday and instead of partying with friends I wrote this for you. Enjoy.

Four days later found Theo and Philip scheming and Georges a good one hundred and fifty percent done with his best friends. Theo and Philip were huddled together in the corner of her bed, whispering to each other.

_They've been like that for hours. What are they up to?_

Georges sighed, dropping his book down on the couch and standing, making his way over to them.

"What are you two up to?" Georges asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing," Philip said quickly. _Too quickly._

"That's crap. What is it? What are you planning?" Georges glared slightly at the pair. "Is this about King? I told you two to let me handle it!"

"It's not," Theo said, standing and resting a hand on Georges' shoulder. "It's about your birthday. We wanted it surprise."

"My birthday," he whispered. "Oh. Okay."

"So, go away while we plan," she said, pushing him back over to the couches.

"Fine fine," he said, moving back across the room and sitting down on the couch. He watched them suspiciously for a moment before grabbing his book and starting reading again.

"That was close," Philip whispered as Theodosia sat back down.

"Yes," she agreed softly. "We've got to be more careful. _He_  will be coming soon and we need a plan."

"We'll talk more later while Gee is sleeping," he whispered. "But now, what exactly are we gonna do for his birthday. It's in ten days."

"Right okay," she nodded. "Here's the plan."

* * *

 The door keeping them locked away was a big metal door, solid and heavy. The door only ever opened when King came around. There was even a ridiculous little slot that Seabury used to deliver them food every couple days so he wouldn't actually have to deal with the teens.

So when the door opened that night and King didn't walk down the stairs the trio was very confused. They grew even more confused when one of Seabury's lackeys - Eacker - was the one lowering the stairs with something in his arms.

"What the fuck is that?" Philip asked, jumping up and facing Eacker with a glare. He ignored Philip - as the various lackeys always did. Seabury stood at the top of the stairs, gun in hand to stop the teens from trying anything especially stupid. Eacker dropped the lump down on Theo's bed and it was then that the teens were actually able to see what it was.

 _A child_.

Georges gasped in shock. Theo jumped to her feet and rushed over to the kid. Philip charged at the stairs, only stopping when Seabury pointed the gun at him.

"What the fuck!" Philip exclaimed, eyes alight with anger. "What is King playing at? Why'd you get _another kid_?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Hamilton," Eacker said, punching Philip in the side as he passed before shoving the bag of food and first aid supplies into his arms. He climbed the stairs and left, shutting the door behind him. Philip let out a cry of frustration as the sound of the door locks rang through the room.

"She doesn't look like she's hurt," Theo said, checking the unconscious child over. "Other than a bruise on her wrist she looks fine."

"Oh my god she's so small," Georges said, kneeling by the bed. "She's going to be terrified."

"Should we wake her?" Philip asked, standing behind Georges. "Or just let her wake up herself?"

"I don't know," Theo said softly, gently brushing her fingers through the little girl's unruly curls. "We probably shouldn't crowd her when she wakes."

"Yeah you're right," Georges whispered, pushing himself to his feet. "Pip, let's move back so she doesn't get scared."

"Alright," Philip said softly, moving back with Georges so it was just Theo at the girl's side. "How long before she wakes up?"

"I don't know," Theo whispered.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Less than five minutes later the newest member of their depressing little club began to wake. She shifted and made a small sound of pain; her eyes opened slowly and the teens could pin point the exact moment that she became aware of the fact she wasn't somewhere she recognized. She sat up quickly, groaning as the movement hurt her head, and scrambled away from Theo. Her eyes filled with fear and she began to tremble a bit as she looked between the three.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered, voice filled with barely concealed panic.

"I'm Theodosia," Theo said gently, not moving any closer to the girl. "But you can call me Theo. These are my friends Georges and Philip. We're not going to hurt you."

"W-where are w-we?"

"I don't know," Theo admitted softly. "We were kidnapped like you were. But a very long time ago."

"Can you tell us your name?" Georges asked, keeping his voice gentle and calm. The girl looked over at him with distrust for a long time, saying nothing. The teens didn't push; they knew how unsettling this experience was.

"L-Lucy," she finally said. "Lucy Jefferson."

"Shit," Philip said, nearly dropping the bag he was still holding. "Jefferson? As in Thomas Jefferson?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded slowly. "That's my Abba. Why? Do you know him?"

"He's my Uncle," Georges said softly. "He's my mapa's brother."

"You're Georges!" Lucy said, sitting up straighter. She seemed to be less scared and most of her shaking had stopped. "You're Ana's big brother!"

" _Ana_?" Georges breathed.  _I've got a sister._

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "Anastasie and William. They're Untie Laf and Uncle Herc and Auntie Adri's kids. And they had a big brother named Georges who disappeared a long time ago. That's you!"

Georges swallowed, eyes filling with tears.  _I've got siblings. Siblings I've never met. Siblings I'll probably never meet._

"Is your last name Hamilton?" Lucy asked, turning to Philip.

"Yes," he nodded, wrapping an arm around Georges. "Yes it is. How are my parents? And Angie? And AJ?"

"They're good," Lucy said, moving closer to the teens. Her previous fear seemed to completely disappear. "And you've got another little sister. Her name's Holly. She's three!"

"Did my parents have more kids?" Theo asked, cutting off anything Philip was going to say.

"No," Lucy shook her head, wincing in pain. Theo bit her lip, nodding slightly.

"Here," Philip dug around in the bag, pulling out some children's aspirin. He poured out the correct amount into the little cup. "This'll help your head."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled, taking the offered cup. She drank it quickly, wincing a little at the taste.

"Lucy?" Georges asked softly, sitting down on the bed. "Do our parents talk about us?"

"Sometimes," she shifted to sit crosslegged, adjusting the hem of her school uniform skirt. "But my daddy and abba tell me not to ask because it makes them sad."

"Oh," Georges hummed, looking down at his lap.

"Do you remember what happened, Lucy?" Theo asked, resting a hand on the little girl's. "Do you remember who kidnapped you?"

She paused to think for a long moment before shaking her head sadly. "No. I just remember walking home from school with my friend Mattie, my babysitter. And then I woke up here."

"That's okay," Theo said gently, squeezing her hand. "It's okay."

"Why did they kidnap me?" She asked, her previous fear coming back now that the novelty of finding long lost members of her family wore off. "A-are they gonna hurt me? I wanna go home! I want my abba and daddy."

"We don't know why you were kidnapped," Georges said softly.

"But we're not going to let them hurt you," Philip promised.

"And we're gonna get you home to your abba and daddy," Theo continued.

"Promise?" She whispered, voice shaking.

"Promise," the teens chorused.

_Even if it's the last thing we do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm thinking about posting background info and short backstory pieces there. If there is anything from the teen's time in the bunker you want to see let me know. I love prompts. 
> 
> Next chapter we see how Lucy was kidnapped and the fallout with her family. I don't know when that'll be up but hopefully soon.


	6. 14 December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so good at consistent updates ...
> 
> I've never had an anxiety attack - so please correct me if I've made an major errors. I have witnessed and helped people through them before so the technique Lafayette uses to help Thomas is the same I have used with my friend. Except in English because my French is limited to four years of high school classes. 
> 
> I'm not American and all my knowledge of how the justice system works there comes from tv and movies. So, you know, excuse my mistakes.

Thomas had been having a terrible day. He'd been in tedious meetings all day and had had to give one too many speeches for his social anxiety to handle. All he wanted to do was go home, hug his daughter, and cuddle with his husband.

Unfortunately the universe had other plans for Thomas Jefferson that evening.

Thomas was fully expecting his car to be in the drive when he arrive since James only had a lectures until the early afternoon that day. He was not, however, expecting the several police cars.

 _Oh god_.

Thomas parked the car on the curb, climbing out quickly. His hands had began to tremble as his brain flipped through all the possible things that could have happened. By the time he had made it to the open door he was on the verge of panic and it was only the sight of James running towards him, tears evident in his eyes, that held it off.

_for now_

"James? What's wrong? What's happened?" Thomas asked, cupping his husband's cheeks.

"T-Thomas, it's- it's- Lucy," James stuttered, voice hoarse from crying. Thomas' heart stopped.

"What happened?" He asked again, softer and more hesitant this time.

"She's g-gone. They found M-Mattie's unconscious a c-couple streets down between here and the school. She's fine but L-Lucy was g-gone," James explained, voice shaking as he tried to hold back tears. Thomas swallowed, heart sinking as a knot formed in his stomach.

 _God no_.

"The p-police have questions," James continued, leaning in to rest his head on Thomas' chest. "They've p-put out an Amber Alert."

"She's gone," Thomas whispered, taking a deep breath, trying desperately to fight off an anxiety attack.

"They're gonna find her," James said, trying to sound confident.

"Like they found Philip, Theodosia, and Georges?" Thomas muttered.

"Thomas, _please_!" James said, a sob finally escaping.

"Sorry," he whispered, hugging his husband tight. "Sorry. You're right, you're right. They'll find her."

"Mr Madison, Mr Jefferson," a calm voice called from just inside the house. Thomas looked up to see the serious face of the FBI agent. "I'm sorry but we've got some more questions."

"Yes, of course," Thomas said, ushering James back into the house.  
\---  
"Anastasie! Dinner!" Hercules called, wiping his hands on his apron as he looked around the table full of food with a smile. "Lafayette! Adrienne!"

"Coming!" Anastasie called from upstairs.

"Herc," Lafayette said from the doorway, soft and filled with emotion. Hercules turned around to look at them, heart immediately clenching at the tears in their eyes.

"Laf, love, what's wrong?" Hercules said, rushing over to them.

"T-Thomas called," Lafayette said, biting their lip. "Lucy's gone." Hercules' heart stopped.

 _fuck_  
\---  
"Alexander," Eliza said, phone clutched tight in her hand. Alexander didn't look up from his laptop. Eliza took a deep breath and tried again, voice cracking this time, " _Alexander_."

Alex looked up this time, eyes widening at the tears on Eliza's cheeks.

"Eliza, my love, what's wrong?" Alexander asked, standing up and making his way over to her quickly.

"Lucy's gone missing," Eliza said, wrapping her arms around him. "Adrienne just called. Lafayette is going over to Thomas and James'. The police are there and they've put out an Amber Alert and-"

"Eliza, love," Alex interrupted as she started to get worked up. "Breathe. Please, love, take a breath."

Eliza nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks as she took a deep breath. She rested her head on Alex's chest, hugging him tight as she cried. Alex let her, rubbing her back gently as he held his wife close.  
\---  
"Theo, darling," Aaron said, stepping into the kitchen where Theodosia was getting a glass of water.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him with a smile.

Aaron swallowed, hesitant to ruin her good mood. But he knew he needed to tell her, so he took a deep breath and said:

"Lucy has gone missing."

Theo dropped her cup, the glass shattering and covering the kitchen floor.

"Oh god no," Theodosia said, tears instantly building in her eyes. Aaron carefully avoided the glass as he went over to her, pulling his wife into a hug and kissing her temple.  
\---  
Thomas stood at the kitchen counter, clutching the edge tight as he waited for the water to boil for coffee. Lafayette had arrived twenty minutes or so ago and had brought some food with them. The police had kicked up a fuss about Lafayette coming in but had finally relented - for which Thomas was very thankful for. Now more than ever he needed his twin.

"Thomas?" Lafayette said softly from the doorway, their accent flitting over his name in a way Thomas always felt comforting.

"Oui?" Thomas whispered, grabbing a couple mugs from the cabinet. He tried to stop his hands from shaking but failed miserably and it took all his concentration to not drop the mugs.

"Let me help," Lafayette said, stepping over to him and resting a hand on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas nodded, stepping to the side so Lafayette could make the coffee.

_She's gone she's gone and she's probably terrified and maybe she's hurt and what if we can't find her we have to find her but they didn't find Georges or Theodosia or Philip they're not going to find her and I'm never going to see my baby girl again and-_

"Thomas," Lafayette said and cupped his cheeks, making their twin look at them. "Thomas, look at me, focus on me, mon frère

Thomas gave a shaky nod, breathing quick and heart rate erratic.

"Let's count, oui?" Lafayette said, smiling gently. "Un, deux, trois, inhales. Bien. Trois, deux, un, exhales. Bien, Thomas. Encore."

Thomas focused on Lafayette, counting his breaths along with them until his breathing returned to normal.

"There, much better," Lafayette said softly, kissing Thomas' cheek. "Everything is going to be okay, mon frère."

"How can you say that?" He asked, swallowing. "You never got your son back."

Lafayette nodded, handing him a mug of coffee. "Oui, I have not. But that doesn't mean I've lost all hope. And just because I never got mon Georges back doesn't mean you won't get your Lucy."

Thomas closed his eyes, breath hitching as another sob escaped his lips.

"I'm terrified, Laf," he whispered.

"I know, Thomas," Lafayette said, pulling him into another hug. "I know."

"I just want my daughter back," Thomas whispered. "I just want her here in my house where I know she's safe and-" he sobbed, letting his coffee mug drop to the floor, uncaring when it shattered and spilled coffee everywhere.

"Everything is going to be okay, mon frère," Lafayette whispered, hugging him tight. "Everything is going to be okay."

_I hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com)


	7. 15 December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends, I'm sorry for disappearing for so long. Life got hard and I lost my inspiration to write for a while. But... I saw Hamilton on the West End last night and now I'm super pumped and inspired and so here you go. Another chapter. I do have the entire story planned so my plan is to finish it by the day the final chapter is set (January 3rd aka my 22nd birthday).

 

“We have to get out of here,” Theo whispered, glancing over at Lucy who was sleeping in Georges’ bed. “Now more than ever. He’s obviously planning something if he kidnapped another kid.” 

“Theo, you’ve been planning escapes for years,” Georges whispered, nervously chewing on his lip, “and none of them have worked. What makes you think one will work now?”

“Because I’m not letting her stay here for a decade like us,” she whispered, pointing to Lucy. “That fucker has already ruined our lives I’m not letting him ruin hers too.” 

“What’re we going to do then?” Philip asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “How’re we going to get out of here?”

“I don’t know yet,” Theodosia whispered. “But I’m going to figure it out.”

“We need to figure it out fast,” Philip said, looking over as Lucy began to stir. “King’ll be here soon.”

Theodosia nodded, standing and whispering “I know. We can talk about this more later. Lucy is awake.” She went over to the bed where Lucy was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Good morning, Lucy. How’re you feeling?”

“Morning,” Lucy whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. “What time is it?”

“Eight,” Georges said, moving to the small kitchenette. “Are you hungry? We’ve got cereal.” 

“No thank you,” Lucy said, pulling Georges’ pillow to her chest. “M’not hungry.”

“Okay,” Georges nodded, remembering how he wasn’t hungry for a week when they’d first been kidnapped. “But you should drink something though. Being hydrated will make you feel a bit better.” He grabbed a cup and poured some water into it, bringing it over to her with a soft smile. “Here.”

Lucy looked sceptical before reaching out and taking the glass, drinking it in small sips as she watched the teens wearily. Once the cup was empty she handed it back to him with a soft, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Georges said, taking the cup back over the kitchenette.

“Do you want to take a bath, Lucy?” Theo asked her softly, resting a hand on the girl’s knee. “It’ll help you feel better.”

“I don’t have any other clothes,” Lucy whispered, nervously tugging on the strands of her hair. 

“You can borrow one of my shirts,” Theodosia offered. “It’ll be like a dress on you but it should work okay for now. If previous experience is anything to go by Eacker will be bringing you clothes soon.”

Lucy looked down at her lap, sniffling slightly as tears welled up in her eyes, whispering, “I wanna go home.”

“I know, Lucy,” Theodosia whispered, pulling her into a hug. “I know and I’m gonna get you home to your daddy and abba soon. I promise. But for now let’s get you cleaned up.” Lucy curled into Theo, sobbing softly as she clutched the teen’s shirt tight. Theo hugged her tight, rubbing her back gently as she looked at the boys. 

 _We’ll keep her safe_. Philip mouthed, eyes hard with determination. _We’ll get her home._

—

“Is this all you go?” Lucy asked, sitting cross-legged on the couch and watching Theo and Georges play cards while Philip read.

“Pretty much,” Georges nodded. “Books and cards are really the only entertainment we’re allowed.”

“Oh,” she whispered, fiddling with the edge of the shirt she borrowed from Theo. It was massive on her but soft and comfy. “What’re you playing?”

“A game Georges’ made up a long time ago,” Theo said, dropping a card into the centre. “Would you like to learn?”

“Um, sure,” Lucy shrugged; there was nothing better to do. She climbed off the couch and sat down next to Theo, looking at the cards in her hand in confusion. “How do you play?”

Theo smiled, softly explaining the rules of the game to her while Georges went and got them a snack. During the last food delivery they had been given a bag of cookies which the teens had planned on saving but Georges thought it may help Lucy feel more relaxed so he decided it was a good time to eat them. The rules of the game were quite simple so by the time Georges returned Theo was finished explaining everything to Lucy. 

“Can I try and play?” Lucy asked as Georges sat back down.

“Sure, Lucy,” Theo smiled, grabbing all the cards and shuffling. “We’ll start again and deal you in.” 

“Want a cookie?” Georges asked, mouth half full of a cookie as he led out the bag to her.

“Are they kosher?” Lucy asked, picking up the cards Theo laid down in front of her.

“Kosher?” Philip looked up from his book. 

“Oh, right, you’re Jewish right?” Georges asked, looking the bag over. “I don’t know if they’re kosher, Lucy. I’m sorry. But I’m sure most of the food we get isn’t.” 

“Then I can’t eat it,” Lucy said, frowning.

“You’ve got to eat something eventually,” Theo said, concerned. “I’m sure your God will forgive you.” 

“Uncle Thomas was never that strict about stuff,” Georges said softly, thinking. “Is he more strict about religion stuff now?”

Lucy shrugged, “I guess. He likes to make sure everything is kosher and we go to synagogue every week.” She paused, looking down at her lap, before whispering, “I don’t want to disappoint him by eating something that’s not kosher.”

“Lucy,” Theo rested a hand on her knee, “you won’t disappoint him. He will understand that you did what you had to do to survive. I think your abba would much rather you eat something non-kosher and come home to him than die from not eating.” 

Lucy was quiet for a long time, staring down at her lap, very obviously deep in thought. The teens watched her silently, giving her the time she needed. They didn’t completely understand the religious dilemma she was going through but they did understand all the emotions she felt about the kidnapping situation. Eventually, she looked up at Georges and reached out, taking a cookie from the bag and taking a small bite. 

Georges gave her a small, sad smile, resting the bag down on the floor between them before grabbing his cards to start the game. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not Jewish. I'm not religious at all. And although I've done lots of research about various religions I don't know everything. I'm basing a lot of Lucy's relationship with her religion on a Jewish friend I had in university but if I mess anything up please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> I'm moving all my writing to a new [Tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com). So if you want to talk to me about story stuff or Hamilton in general that's the place.


	8. 15 December 2016

Thomas stared out the window, the sun slowly rising casting a soft glow over the back garden. He could hear the soft sound of Lafayette and James talking in the kitchen but he couldn’t quite muster up the energy to go join them. 

“Thomas?” Adrienne’s voice was soft, drifting across the living room. 

“Yes?” Thomas said softly, swallowing back another round of tears. 

“Come have something to eat,” Adrienne moved closer. “Lafayette made crepes.”

“I’m not hungry,” Thomas said, taking a sip of the coffee he’d been nursing for hours. 

“You should eat,” Adrienne said, resting a hand on Thomas’ back. “You need to eat.”

“Later, Adrienne,” Thomas sighed, leaning forward a bit to rest his forehead against the window. 

“At least come join us in the kitchen,” Adrienne said gently. “You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Fine,” Thomas said, sighing deeply as he stood up straight and followed her into the kitchen. 

—

“Should we go over there?” Eliza asked John softly, stirring the pot of pasta she was making for lunch. 

“I don’t know,” John said, tapping his fingers on the counter. “We will be welcome? We never were very close with James and Thomas.” 

Eliza nodded, “That’s true but they were there when… when Philip…”

“Yeah,” John breathed. “Yeah, they were. Maybe we should then.”

“Call Laf,” Alex said, entering the kitchen looking like he hadn’t slept a wink. Truthfully none of them had slept. “They’ll be with Jefferson. Call them and see if they think our presence would be welcome.”

“That’s a good idea,” Eliza said, turning off the stove now that the pasta was cooked. 

“Alex, when was the last time you slept?” John asked, going over and brushing Alex’s hair out of his face. 

“Couple days ago,” Alex shrugged, leaning into John’s chest. 

“You should try and get some sleep,” John said, hugging Alex tightly. “You can’t survive on coffee alone.” 

“I did in college,” Alex mumbled, face pressed into John’s shirt.

“You’re not twenty anymore,” John reminded him gently. “Come on. Let’s go lay down for a bit.”

“Where’re the kids?” Alex asked sleepily as John led him out of the kitchen. 

“Angie and AJ are at friends’ houses,” John explained, dragging Alex up the stairs. “Holly is with Peggy.”

“Oh okay,” Alex yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

“Get some sleep, Alex,” John pushed Alex down into their bed. “I’m going to give Lafayette a call.” 

“Stay,” Alex grabbed John’s hand, tugging him down into the bed as well. “Please.”

“Okay,” John whispered, laying down and hugging Alex close. 

“Thanks,” Alex breathed, curling in John’s side and pressing his face to John’s neck. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Alex,” John whispered.

—

“Theo?” 

“Yeah?”

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Aaron watched his wife as she sat at the kitchen table, staring down into her empty mug. She hadn’t moved an inch since he left her an hour ago to go take a shower and get dressed. 

“Theo?” Aaron sat down next to her, taking her hand gently. “Talk to me, my love. What’re you thinking?”

She gave a small shrug, “Just about things.” 

“About Theodosia?” Aaron asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Theo whispered, shutting her eyes with a soft sigh. 

“We don’t have to go if it’ll be too much,” Aaron said, squeezing her hand gently. “I’m sure James and Thomas will understand.”

“No, no, we should go,” Theo said, opening her eyes and giving Aaron a small smile. 

“If you’re sure,” Aaron said, kissing her hands gently. 

“I’m sure,” Theodosia said, standing. “Let’s go.” 

—

“Thomas,” Lafayette placed a cup of tea in front of their twin. “John just called and asked if you’d be okay with them coming over.”

“Don’t care,” Thomas said, taking a sip of the tea. “Ask James.”

“He said it was up to you since you and Alex have that ridiculous rivalry,” Lafayette sat down next to Thomas, watching him. 

Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair. “They can come over.”

“Alright,” Lafayette said, pulling out their phone to text John. “Have you heard anything from the police?”

“No,” Thomas said, swallowing. “No. Nothing.”

“I’m sure they’re doing everything they can to find her,” Lafayette rested a hand on Thomas’ arm, squeezing it gently. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Thomas whispered, staring down into his mug. “What if they don’t find her, Laf? What if she’s dead when they do?”

“Thomas, you can’t think like that,” Lafayette said, pulling Thomas into a hug. Thomas rested his head on Lafayette’s shoulder, crying softly. “You’re going to get her back, Thomas. You will.”

Thomas hugged his twin tight, crying softly into their shoulder. He wanted to believe them, he truly did. But it was hard. And he couldn’t understand how Lafayette could be hopeful after having never gotten their Georges back. 

“Thomas?” James whispered, standing in the doorway of the kitchen in an oversized sweater. 

“James,” Thomas sat up, rubbing his eyes. “You okay?”

“No,” James shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself. “Come sit with me? Please?”

“Of course,” Thomas stood, giving Lafayette a thankful smile before moving to his husband. “Let’s go sit in the living room.”

“Okay,” James said, leaning into Thomas’ side. “I’m scared.”

“I know,” Thomas led him to the couch. “Me too.” 

“I miss her,” he whispered, curling into Thomas’ side once they sat down. 

“I do too,” Thomas held James close, resting his head on top of his husband’s. 

“Do you think she’s okay?” James asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I want to believe she is,” Thomas whispered, rubbing James’ side. “But I don’t know. I don’t know, James.”

James made a soft sad sound, tucking his face into Thomas’ neck as he began to cry. 

 


	9. 16 December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Implied Sexual Abuse of a minor.**

Lucy slept in Georges’ bed again. She looked so small curled up under his blankets, swimming in Theo’s shirt. She slept with a pillow hugged close to her chest and Philip wondered if she had a stuffed toy at home that she was missing. 

_Wonder if mom kept my toy husky?_

“Pip?” Theo whispered, gently brushing his hair out of his face. 

“Yeah?” 

“What're you thinking about?” She whispered. They were curled up together on the couch. Georges has disappeared into the bathroom a while ago, claiming he was going to get a shower but Philip and Theo both knew he was lying. 

“Lucy,” Philip said softly. “And my mom. And that stuffed husky toy my Aunt Peggy got me when I was a kid.” 

“I remember that,” Theo smiled. “You took it everywhere!”

“Dad would have to bribe me to get it long enough to wash it,” Philip smiled slightly. 

“I never had a toy like that,” Theo said softly. “I had lots of toys but none that I was as attached to as you and your Husky.”

“What did I call him?” Philip whispered, brow furrowing as he thought back, trying to remember what he named the stuffed toy. 

“Balto,” Georges said softly, startling Theo and Philip. They hadn't heard him leave the bathroom and move over to the couches. 

“Balto! That's right,” Philip grinned up at him. “After that movie!”

“You loved that movie,” Georges said, sitting down next to Philip, leaning into his side. “You wanted to watch it all the time.” 

“It was a good movie,” Philip whispered, knocking his head gently against Georges’. 

“I like Aladdin better,” Theo said, glancing over at the bed where Lucy was still fast asleep. “I wonder how many movies have come out since we were taken.”

“Tons I'm sure,” Philip whispered, biting his lip. “And tons of music and books.”

“Well, we have been getting books,” Theo pointed out softly, glancing over at the bookcases overflowing with books. 

“That's true,” Philip said softly. “Do you-”

 Before he could finish his question the door opened, making the trio on the couch flinch. Theo stood quickly, rushing over to Georges’ bed where Lucy was still sleeping. The door opening was never a good thing. Philip and Georges both stood more slowly, moving to stand at the foot of the steps as the heavy metal door opened, revealing the figure that they all dreaded seeing. 

King. 

Philip took a step in front of Georges, foolishly trying to hide his friend from King’s sight. Georges sighed, resting a hand on Philip’s back as King stood watching them, an amused smile on his lips. 

“Georges, darling,” King said, his posh British accent making Georges’ stomach roll. “Come here.”

“No,” Philip said, holding Georges behind him. “You're not putting your hands on him again.”

“How sweet,” King said, rolling his eyes as he stepped to the side, letting Eacker step past him, gun pointed directly at Philip’s head. 

“Philip, please,” Georges said, resting a hand on Philip’s shoulder. “Don't antagonise him.”

“Georges-”

“Think of Lucy,” Georges said, glancing over to where Lucy was curled in Theo’s arms, awake and terrified. Philip looked over as well, swallowing hard before nodding and stepping out of Georges’ way. Georges gave him a small, sad smile before moving up the stairs. Eacker continued to point the gun at Philip until King rested a hand on Georges’ shoulder, leading him out of the room. 

“Fuck!” Philip exclaimed once the door was once again shut, hands moving to tug at his hair. 

“Who was that?” Lucy asked softly, nervously looking between Philip and Theodosia. 

“King,” Philip growled, glaring at the door. 

“He's the man who's been holding us here,” Theo explained to Lucy quietly. 

“Why?” Lucy whispered. 

“We don't know,” Theo said, shifting Lucy out of her lap and standing. “Philip, you can't make them magically appear by staring at the door.”

“King is going to hurt him,” Philip looked over at her. “Last time…”

“I remember what happened,” she said, glancing over at Lucy who was watching them with wide eyes. “Let's not think about that. Come. Let's have some breakfast.”

“Alright fine,” Philip said, running a hand through his hair before turning away from the door. 

—

When the door opened again hours later, Georges stumbled down, hair messy and an empty look in his eyes. Theodosia was reading to Lucy, the small girl curled into Theo’s side. She was still dressed in some of Theo’s borrowed clothes and looked so very small and vulnerable. 

“Georges?” Philip jumped over the back of the couch, moving to his side quickly. Georges flinched away from him, shoving the bag he was holding into Philip’s hands before going quickly into the bathroom. 

"What happened to him?" Lucy asked, shifting around to kneel on the couch, looking over the back to where Philip was standing, clutching the bag tight. 

"King isn't a good man, Lucy," Theo said softly. "And he hurts Georges. But everything is going to be okay. We're not going to let him hurt you. Philip, what's in the bag?"

"Clothes," Philip said, turning around and tossing the bag onto the couch next to Theo. "For Lucy."

"Good," Theodosia dug into the bag, pulling out a t-shirt and pair of leggings. "Here, Lucy, why don't you get changed into something that fits a bit better."

"Okay," Lucy said, taking the clothes. "Will you keep reading to me?"

"Sure," Theodosia nodded, grabbing the book she'd been reading. "Philip, come join us. Georges will come out when he's ready."

Philip sighed, casting one last glance at the bathroom door before moving to sit on the couch with Theo.

\--

It was almost an hour later that Georges emerged from the bathroom. He was wet from the shower, eyes red from crying and hair pulled back in a messy bun. He didn't acknowledge the others as he moved over to get something to wear. Theodosia stopped reading, resting a hand on Philip’s chest to keep him on the couch. It would do no good to crowd Georges right now. But of course Lucy didn't know that and she climbed off the couch, making her way over to Georges before Theo or Philip could stop her. 

“Georges?” Lucy said softly, standing a couple feet away from him. “Ça va?”

Georges looked up sharply, it has been a long time since someone spoke to him in French and he could remember very little. 

“Bien,” he whispered, looking away as he tugged on his shirt. 

“You don't look okay,” she said, eyes flicking to the bruises on his torso before they were covered by the t-shirt. 

“I'm okay,” he said softly, giving her a small shaky smile. “What were you reading?”

“Harry Potter,” Lucy said, taking a step closer and holding out a hand. “Do you want to come join us?” 

“Okay,” he said, taking her hand gently. She smiled up at him, pulling him over to the couch where Philip and Theo were waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hello friends. I'm sorry I just disappeared from this story. I still love this story so much and I'm going to finish it I promise. But I find this one hard to write - much harder than all the other stories I'm currently working on - and I don't know why but it is what it is. 
> 
> I won't lie and say that updates are going to be more regular or frequent because truthfully they probably won't be. But I swear I'm gonna finish this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and being patient with me. And if you ever want to chat with me about the story ~~which will probably help with my motivation to keep writing~~ you can always come talk on Tumblr.


	10. 16 December 2016

Thomas glared at the clock on the wall of the kitchen. The ticking sound doing nothing but adding a backing track to his misery. It had been almost forty-eight hours since Lucy had been taken and Thomas knew enough about kidnapping statistics to know that the chances of having her returned to his arms were slim at this point. The house was quiet. The house was never quiet and it made Thomas' heart ache as he stared down into his coffee mug.

"Thomas?" James' soft voice pulled his gaze up.

"Hi," Thomas whispered, holding out a hand to beckon James closer. James came over, resting a hand in Thomas' and stepping in close. He pressed his forehead against his husband's shoulder, leaning against him with a soft sigh. Thomas wrapped his arms around James, bringing the man as close as he could and resting his head on the top of James'. The couple stood in silence as the early morning sun cast a soft glow across the kitchen.

\---

"I'm going to go back over to Thomas and James'," Lafayette said, packing the dish of macaroni they'd made into a bag. "Bring them some food and see if there is anything I can do."

"Do you want me to come?" Adrienne asked softly, resting a hand on their back. "Hercules can watch the kids for a couple hours."

"Merde, the kids," Lafayette muttered, rubbing a hand over their face. "They must be so confused."

"Ana has asked questions," Adrienne said softly, turning Lafayette around to look at her. "She is very worried about her Uncle Thomas and Uncle James." Adrienne rested a hand on their cheek. "And her mapa."

Lafayette nodded, shutting their eyes as they wrapped their arms around her. She leaned in close, rubbing Lafayette's back gently.

"I should talk to her," Lafayette whispered. "I've been neglecting her."

"She's in the living room watching a movie," Adrienne whispered. "You go talk to her. I'll finish packing up this stuff to take to Thomas and James."

"Alright," Lafayette said softly, kissing her cheek before heading into the living room. Anastasie was sat on the couch, her baby doll in her lap. She looked up as Lafayette came in, giving them a smile.

"Hi, mapa," she said softly.

"Hi, baby," they said, going over and sitting next to her. She climbed into their lap instantly, curling up and snuggling in close. Lafayette wrapped their arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Is Lucy going to come home soon, mapa?" Ana asked softly, head tucked under Lafayette's chin.

"I don't know, baby," they whispered, grip tightening on her. "I hope so but I don't know."

\---

The agents assigned to this case knew better than anyone that the chances of finding the girl decreased with every passing second and that now, well over twenty-four hour mark since she'd been taken, the chances were slim at best. So what they were not expecting was to receive a break in the case that could possibly lead to not only the location of Lucy Jefferson. And what they really didn't expect was not only a lead in their current investigation but also one for a case that everyone had long since considered cold - the missing trio of Philip Hamilton, Georges Washington, and Theodosia Burr.

After interviewing people from the neighbourhood where Lucy Jefferson had disappeared from they had been able to come up with a fairly decent artist depiction of a man that had been seen in the area. This artist's sketch proved invaluable as it was what lead to the man sitting in the conference room coming forward with information about said man.

The man spoke of two men who often visited the grocery store in the town where he lived. One of the men matched the picture put out by the police, providing them with a name.

Samuel Seabury.

\---

It wasn't until one young eager investigator who had spent a long time studying old missing person cases as part of her dissertation noticed a similarity between the sketch of the kidnapper in the Lucy Jefferson case and the sketch made ten years prior when the trio had been kidnapped that anyone thought to connect the two cases. Both cases held similarities but the span of ten years had quieted any suspicions in investigators' minds. But once it was brought to everyone's attention it became hard not to notice parallels between the kidnappings, leading investigators to believe that they could finally discover the fate of the three kidnapped kids. Even if no one dared to believe that the trio was still alive.

When asked if they should make calls to all four sets of parents, the lead investigator did not hesitate in forbidding it. Best not to give false hope before the investigation bears fruit.

\---

John sat with the photo album open on his lap, eyes misty with tears as he looked over the pictures contained within. The album was covered with a thin layer of dust since it was long ago packed away on the highest shelf in the hall closet and hadn't been touched for almost a decade. He traced his fingers over the pictures contained within, fingers shaking slightly as the hovered over Philip's face. The boy had been an overwhelmingly adorable child, with thick dark curls and bright eyes. His smile could outshine the sun and his giggles would never fail to bring a smile to anyone's face, no matter how sour their mood before.

John couldn't help the hot coil of guilt that gripped his stomach as he looked at Philip's sweet innocent face. Even ten years and countless therapy sessions later he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault that the kids had been taken. He was the one with them at the park that day after all.

"It wasn't your fault," Alexander's voice was soft. He stood in the doorway of the living room, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his husband. It was obvious to anyone what John was thinking. John guilt over what had happened had been an ever-present part of their lives for the past decade, leading to many a fight and disagreement. Countless tears shed.

"You’ve mentioned," John whispered, voice wet with unshed tears.

"It's true," Alex went over and sat down next to him. "You're not to blame for their disappearance, John. None of us blame you."

"I know," he whispered. "But it still hurts."

"Yeah," Alexander sighed, pulling John into his arms. "It does."


	11. 20 December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Sexual abuse of a minor. Forced alcohol consumption.**
> 
> The sexual abuse is more explicit in this chapter. It’s still not overly explicit but it is a bit more so than last chapter. If you are triggered by such things read with caution or skip it from the section that starts with “the room Georges was brought to was plain” until “Georges pressed the…” and I will put a summary of the important things in the endnotes.

For the next few days, Georges spent more time out of the room than in it. Eacker would arrive early, always with a gun at the ready, and take Georges away. Hours would pass, usually spent with Philip pacing and Theo trying to keep Lucy calm. And then the door would open again, allowing Georges to stumble down the stairs. He'd always disappear into the bathroom as soon as he returned, spending a long time in there before emerging and curling up on the couch with Lucy.

The young girl was the only one who Georges would talk to, spending most of his time in the room trying to remember as much of his French as possible. She didn't know much herself but patiently taught him everything she knew, as well as some words in Hebrew. Lucy and Georges became inseparable whenever he was around, nights were spent with them curled up together in Georges’ bed, whispering softly to each other.

Philip and Theo would spend most of their time watching the pair or huddled together in the corner, whispering to each other. They were planning something. Theo and Philip were almost always planning something but this time was different, Georges could tell. Things were different now that they all had Lucy to think about.

The sound of the door opening instantly set all four children on edge. Philip and Theodosia moved apart a bit, eyeing the door wearily as Eacker appeared in the frame. He had a gun in hand but it was held loosely at his side, not bothering to point it at anyone this time.

“Please don’t go,” Lucy whispered, grabbing George’s hand as he stood off the bed. He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Don’t worry, Lucy, I’ll be back soon,” he whispered. “Go sit with Theo and Pip. They’ll read you a story.”

“Okay,” she whispered, squeezing his hand tight for a second before releasing it, letting him pull away and head up the stairs.

—

The room that Georges was always brought to was plain. There were three windows in the room but the view out outside was always obscured by shutters, making it impossible to Georges to get any type of idea where they were. It was quiet though, no sounds of traffic or other people so he had long since guessed that they were somewhere far removed from civilisation. An idea further supported by the fact that no matter how much he had screamed and cried as a kid no one came to save him.

King was sat on the only chair in the room, facing the door with a glass in his hand. Georges didn't know what type of alcohol it contained but he knew that he didn't like way it burned his throat or made his thoughts slow and limbs clumsy. His eyes were sharp as they roamed over Georges body, making the teen's stomach tighten and skin prickle. King said nothing as Eacker pushed Georges' into the room before leaving, shutting the door firmly behind him. It was only years of practice that stopped Georges from flinching when the click of the lock echoed through the silent room.

King extended a hand to Georges, sipping absently at his drink. Georges swallowed, hands already beginning to tremble slightly at his sides as his brain ran through all the possible scenarios of what King could want from him that day. He walked across the room slowly, steps carefully measured to try and make sure his legs didn't turn to jelly before he reached his desired target. King was silent the entire time, watching Georges with a smirk and eyes alight with interest. It made the teen sick to his stomach but still, he pressed forward.

The glass was pressed into his hand when Georges got close enough. A simple raised eyebrow and nod enough of an order to know what King wanted of him. Georges hand trembled ever so slightly as he raised the glass to his lips and drank what was left in the glass. The burn of the alcohol came as no surprise to him but it still caused Georges to cough as he handed the glass back, gaze firmly planted on the wall behind King's head. He didn't want to look into the man's eyes, didn't want to see the dark desires that were contained there.

No words were exchanged between King and Georges. Ten years was plenty long enough for Georges to know exactly what King wanted from him. And yet his hands still trembled and skin still burned each time King touched him, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. One thing Georges almost never failed to notice was how soft King's hands were or how gentle his touch could be when Georges cooperated and played his part. Georges had stopped fighting a long time ago, spirit broken down from one too many rough nights, one too many bruises and split lips. The scars on his back that he'd let no one see, not even Theodosia and especially not Philip, were the last remaining remnants of a time when he stood strong and proud against King. But not anymore.

\---

The bed was soft and warm, but Georges could never bring himself to enjoy it. He laid curled up on the edge of the bed, forcing himself into as small a ball as possible to try and keep far away from the man sleeping beside him. Georges ran fingers over his neck, wincing slightly at the tender skin. He'd played is part well but King was of a mood that night and nothing Georges did was good enough, leaving the teen with bruises and more cuts that would surely scar. Georges squeezed his eyes shut tight, forcing back tears as he listened to the rhythmic sound of King sleeping beside him.

It wasn't often that King would fall asleep; the man was far too smart and far too paranoid to leave Georges unattended in any room but the bunker downstairs. But Georges supposed that King's age was starting to catch up with him. And Georges wasn't going to let that go to waste, not when King's clothes sat discharged in a pile directly in front of him, a silver key ring peeking out a pocket.

Georges knew he didn't have long before Eacker would return for him so he slipped out of the bed slowly, making sure to not make a noise to wake King. He dressed first before carefully pulling the key ring out of King's pocket and looked over the keys carefully. Since he was the only one ever let out of the room, Georges' had painstakingly memorised what Eacker and Seabury's key for the door looked like. So that if ever there was an opportunity to steal it he could even though he never truly thought that such an opportunity would present itself. He carefully removed the key from the ring and slipped it into his pocket before returning the other keys to King's pocket, arranging the clothes exactly as they were before returning to the bed.

\----

Georges pressed the key into Theodosia's hand, ignoring the confused and concerned glances from the other teen. He saw the way her eyes kept flitting down to his neck and the hand-shaped bruises that were sure to be there. He could feel the concern and anger radiating off of Philip from across the room as the other boy sat on the bed with Lucy, holding the small girl tight as she cried softly into his chest. Theodosia clutched the key tight, jaw clenching as she gave a small nod. She didn't know exactly what Georges had to do to get the key but whatever sacrifice he had to make would not be in vain.

They were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georges is taken to King. King falls asleep (for the first time) after bad things happen and Georges manages to steal the key to the door where he and the others are being held.


	12. 20 December 2016

"Mom?" AJ said, entering the kitchen where Eliza was making lunch.

"Yes, AJ?" Eliza said, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Dad's in the news again," AJ said softly, walking over and holding out his phone for her.

"What for this time?" Eliza asked, not bothering to look at the phone as she returned her attention to the pasta sauce she was making.

"Lucy's disappearance," AJ said, setting his phone down on the counter. The article was still lit up on the screen. "And he mentioned Philip."

Eliza sighed, hand clenching around the handle of the spoon she was using. "Yes, he does do that whenever he needs to make a point."

"His missing son shouldn't be used to make a point," AJ said, sounding angry at his father. "He shouldn't use Philip's memory like that."

"Oh, AJ," Eliza said, resting down the spoon and turning to him. "Your father doesn't do it maliciously." She rests a hand on his cheek. "This is his way of keeping Philip's memory alive. Of making sure that no other families have to deal with the loss of their child the same way he has."

"I don't like it," AJ said, frowning. He had no memory of Philip and knew only what little his parents had shared with him, but Philip was his brother and AJ loved him. Eliza smiled sadly, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead.

"You're a good boy, AJ," Eliza said softly. "Talk to your father. He can explain his reasonings better than I can." AJ nodded, making Eliza smile. "For now, help me make lunch. Your sisters will be back from their outing with Aunt Peggy soon."

\---

"Have you got me my warrant yet?" Agent Masters asked as she swept into the conference room. Agents Donovan and Collins looked up from the mountains of paperwork they were reading over.

"Not yet," Agent Collins said, a frown on his face. "We're working on it, boss."

"Work faster," she said, a bit sharper than necessary.

"We're doing our best," Donovan said, brow furrowing. "But Seabury is proving to be a lot more clever than we originally thought."

"If he is involved in any of these kidnappings he's done well to cover his tracks," Collins added.

"I don't think he's the mastermind," Masters said, sitting down at the table. "He's clever but he doesn't seem like the type to plan all this out."

"Plus what motive does he have to kidnap these kids?" Collins said, gaze flicking back down to his notes.

"These kidnappings definitely aren't random," Donovan agreed. "Both Hamilton and Jefferson are politicians. And Burr a prominent civil rights lawyer."

"The only one who doesn't have a politically affiliated parent is the Lafayette kid," Collins said, flicking to the page that held the picture of the kids. The ones of the originally kidnapped trio were old and faded slightly.

"But his father, Hercules, is a pretty famous designer," Masters pointed out. "And he is Jefferson's nephew. And Hamilton's godson."

"True," Collins shrugged.

"None of that helps us get a warrant though," Donovan said, grabbing the water bottle sat in the center of the table and taking a sip.

"You're right," Masters sighed. "Let's focus on what is important. We need to get a warrant so we can search Seabury's place."

"Right," Collins sighed, grabbing a file and leaning back in his chair. "Back to work."

\---

"Can't you tell me anything?" James asked, phone clutched tight in his hand. He paced the length of the living room, steps carefully measured and counted out in his head. Exactly twenty-five steps took him from one wall to the other.

"I'm sorry, Mr Madison," the voice on the other side of the phone did truly sound apologetic but it did nothing to soothe James. "Agent Masters has said that all information about the case must come directly from her."

"So get her on the line!" James snapped, running a hand over his hair.

"I can't do that, sir," the ever patient voice said. Part of James felt bad for snapping at her since none of this was her fault, but he couldn't bring himself to apologise. "Agent Masters is in a meeting with the unit chief at the moment. I will let her know that you called and have her return your call as soon as she can." James shut his eyes, letting out a long and slow sigh as he ended up at the wall. Instead of turning around he just stood there, pressing his forehead against the wall for a moment. "Mr Madison?"

"I'm still here, sorry," James said, all fight and anger leaving him, a wave of exhaustion and sadness in its wake. "Please let Agent Masters know that I called and have her call me as soon as she can."

"Of course, Mr Madison," the woman said.

"Thank you," James sighed before hanging up. He let his phone fall from his hand and land on the floor with a thud.

"James?" Thomas' voice was soft and James turned around instantly. "Anything?"

"No," James whispered, going over and wrapping his arms around Thomas' waist. "Nothing."

Thomas nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he hugged James tight.

\---

"Maman?" Ana said softly, climbing into the bed where her parents slept. "Daddy? Mapa?"

"Ana?" Hercules' voice was rough with sleep. He opened his eyes to find the curl kneeling on the bed beside him. "Why're you up, baby? It's the middle of the night."

"Couldn't sleep," she whispered, laying down next to Hercules and curling into his chest.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked softly, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

She gave a small nod, "yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hercules whispered, pulling the blanket tight around her shoulders. She sighed and pressed in close, her face buried in Hercules' bare chest.

"A bad man came and took Will," Ana whispered, voice quieted further by Hercules' chest.

"No one is going to take your brother," Hercules said, holding her close. "Or you."

"How do you know, daddy?" Ana whispered, yawning.

"Because as long as you're in my arms you're safe, Anastasie," Hercules whispered.

"Then I want to stay here forever," she whispered, shutting her eyes and falling back asleep.


	13. 24 December 2016

The next few days passed with a thick tension in the air. Georges was called away a few more times, leaving Theodosia and Philip to plot and plan their escape. They kept things a secret from Lucy, not wanting to burden the small girl with their plans. If they were caught they didn’t want to give King a reason to have Lucy punished. The less the girl knew the better.

“Tonight,” Theodosia whispered, standing with Philip in the bathroom. Lucy was curled up on the couch, a book perched on her lap. “Once Georges is brought back we wait a little while and then go. It should be late enough then that everyone in the house is asleep.”

“I really hope so,” Philip whispered, looking down at the key clutched tight in his hand.

“We’re going home,” Theo said, resting a hand on Philip’s shoulder. “We’re going to get home soon, Pip, I promise.”

Philip gave her a small, sad smile and pulled her into a hug.

—

Georges had a black eye when he returned. The sight of it made Philip’s blood boil but he forced himself to say nothing as Eacker shut and locked the door behind him.

“Shower,” Theodosia rested a hand on Georges’ shoulder and gently guided him to the bathroom. “Eat. And then plans will be set in motion.”

“Okay,” Georges said, giving her a small nod. His eyes were devoid of any emotion as he slipped into the bathroom.

“What plans?” Lucy asked, wrapping her small hand around Philip’s and squeezing it tight. Philip looked down at her, giving her what he hoped was a soothing smile.

“We’re going home, Lucy,” Philip said, crouching down in front of her and resting a hand on her shoulder. “We’re going to escape here and take you back to your daddy and abba. How’s that sound?”

“Really?” Lucy’s eyes widened, her grip tightening on Philip’s hand.

“Really,” Philip nodded. He wasn’t prepared for the small girl to launch herself into his arms, causing him to fall onto the floor with a thump.

“Thank you,” she whispered, squeezing his neck tight. Philip could only nod, pressing his face into the girl’s curls as he held her tight.

—

The lock made a loud click as Theodosia opened it, making the three teens wince. Georges praised softly to a God he no longer believed in that Theodosia was right and everyone in the house was asleep. They stood completely still for a long moment, listening for signs that the sound of the lock had alerted someone to their escape. When no voices or footsteps could be heard Theodosia slowly pushed open the door. Lucy clutched Georges’ hand tight as they lead Theodosia and Philip out of the room.

“This way,” Georges whispered, pointing down the hall. “There’s a door this way that I think leads outside.”

“Okay,” Theodosia said, shutting the door behind them. She locked it back before slipping the key into her pocket and following Georges down the hallway. She hoped the shut door would help prolong the amount of time they had to escape before someone noticed they were gone.

The house was dark and quiet, supporting Theo’s idea that everyone was asleep. Georges swallowed, hands shaking slightly as he led the others through the house. Over the years he’d managed to create a pretty good mental picture of the layout of the house but he still wasn’t completely confident that he was leading his friends to freedom.

The room that contained the door Georges believed lead outside was a sparsely furnished living room. It had only a ratty old couch, a rectangular wooden coffee table, and a small flat screen tv on one wall. The room was blessedly empty and Georges crossed it quickly, footsteps light to not make any noise. He rested a hand on the door as the others crowded at his back. Georges swallowed before flipping the lock and gripping the handle tight.

“Do it,” Philip whispered, resting a hand on Georges’ shoulder, squeezing it gently. Georges nodded, turning the handle and pushing the door open quickly.

For the first time in ten years, the teens saw the stars. For the first time in ten years, they felt the cool night’s air on their skin and heard the soothing sounds of wildlife. Georges had been right - they were in the middle of nowhere. The house was surrounded by a large empty field which itself was surrounded by a tight curtain of trees.

“Which way?” Philip whispered as they stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door quietly behind them.

“Down the driveway is probably a good start,” Theo whispered, pointing to the dirt and gravel driveway where two vehicles sat.

“Yeah probably,” Philip said, taking Lucy’s hand. “Come on. We need to go quickly.”

Theodosia and Georges nodded, following Philip and Lucy down the porch steps and to the driveway. They moved quickly, shooting nervous glances back at the house every couple feet. But the house remained still and silent, no lights on except for the single light on the porch. The driveway was long and much of it was completely visible from the house so the kids moved quickly. Once they were under cover of the trees they were able to breathe a little easier but knew that they were not safe yet. The driveway continued to stretch on for what felt like ages before they reached a road.

“Which way now?” Georges asked, sounding a bit frantic. “There are no signs of which way to go?”

“This way,” Theodosia said, pointing to the left. “Let’s go this way.”

“How do you know that’s the way, Theo?” Lucy asked, sounding both tired and scared.

“I don’t,” Theodosia whispered. “But standing here trying to decide will only waste time. We need to go.”

“Alright,” Philip said, nodding and adjusting the backpack on his shoulders. It had been Theodosia’s idea to bring some supplies with them since they didn’t know how far away from people they actually were. “Let’s go.”


End file.
